Legend Of The Bells
by Max In Training
Summary: How the first Aborsens bells were made also the story of the first Aborshen, if you squint. oneshot. sorry for dumb title. enjoy! XD


**Hi! Ok, I don't know if this is going to work out or not, because I'm only about halfway through Lirael at the moment so I'm not sure if this conflicts with anything further on in the series…but I'm going to give it a shot anyway.**

**So, this is the legend of how the bells were made. Enjoy!**

Long ago, seven beings slept. They were neither alive nor dead, free magic nor a product of necromancy. They slept inside a cavern, in the middle of a large river, but they were not swayed by the currents.

They slept for hundreds of years in that cavern, since long before humans inhabited the old kingdom. Even when humans settled in the old kingdom they stayed away from the cavern, for there was a bad aura around it.

One day a terrible storm began. The rumbles of thunder were so great that people cowered in terror; the lightening was so hot it could melt rock. The humans noticed that the lightening was striking closer and closer to the cavern.

And then it struck one of the sleeping beings.

There was a great flash of light. When it faded, one of the beings stood up.

It let out a cry, hitting a single note perfectly. The note echoed around the cavern. Its sound roused the other beings. As they stood up the first being tried, but failed, to speak.

Another one of the beings let out its cry. The other beings found that they could speak.

"I am Dyrim, the speaker." Said the being that had enabled them to speak.

The first being spoke up. "I am Mosrael, the waker." It said.

Another being let out a peal, and they found a hundred thoughts flowing through their minds.

"I am Belgaer, the thinker." It said.

Yet another being let out its sound, and they found that they could move.

"I am Kibeth, the walker" it said

As one, they moved towards the waterfall. When they reached it they simply glided to the ground. They did not have set shapes, but instead looked like blue fire. They glided along for a time, before arriving at a village.

A boy saw them and walked up.

"How are you here? The dead can't cross the river around the village"

The boy was joined by a girl.

"Hello" said the girl, and smiled at them sweetly "why have you no bodies?" she asked.

The one known as Belgaer thought, and came to the conclusion that the girl was right. It shared the thought with the other beings and there was a great flash of light as they all donned bodies.

When the light faded, seven of the most beautiful people ever seen stood in front of the boy and girl.

One of the beings let out a cry of delight. "My name is Ranna, the sleeper. Thank you for showing us a form to take!" it said, but the children had been put to sleep by the sound of Rana's voice.

A cry came from across the village

"Look! They have killed the children!" hissed a woman.

Nearby, a man was digging with a pitchfork. He turned and saw the beings and the sleeping children at their feet. He roared and launched himself at the beings, meaning to hurt them.

Another of the beings cried out.

"Stop!"I am Saraneth, the binder. You shall not harm us!" the man stoped, and rana let out a peal. He crumpled into a slumber, as did all that heard it.

Soon, the villagers launched an attack on the beings.

Charter mages cast their spells; men on horseback came at them with swords. Then they all parted, and a single woman came forward. She dropped to her knees, frost covering her.

Suddenly, Rana felt a pain in its back. She cried out, sending many people into a deep sleep.

Next, Mosrael felt a slashing pain in its side. It too cried out, awaking all those who slept.

They woke furious. With a roar they all came at the beings at once. There was another roar from behind, and the beings turned to see thousands of the dead, jealous, thinking that the beings were stealing the life of the villagers.

Finally, seeing no other way out, the last being spoke up.

"I am Astarael, the weeper, the sorrowful." And With that, it let out its sad peal, and all the villagers, the dead, and the beings were cast far into death, never to return.

All that were left of the beings were seven bells.

The next day, a necromancer came through the village. She wept, for the feeling of death was almost too much for her. She heard a voice call out to her, and looked down searching for the source.

There lay seven bells. She picked them up one by one, and they spoke to her, whispering their names, their powers and how to use them. Then as she strapped them across her chest, they whispered to her again. They told them how they became bells, and they told her that from now on she would not raise the dead, but send them back to death, where they belonged.

As she straightened up, they whispered a final time.

They told her she would be called the Aborshen.

**So what do you think? I tried to make it all legend-ey, but I don't know if it worked.**

**Ok, bye! And don't forget to R&R!**

**XXX max in training**


End file.
